


Homework

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: Clint and Tony fight to 'help' Peter with his homework.





	Homework

“Homework first.” Natasha pointed at the table almost motherly but she actually wanted to keep the teen away from wandering around the tower. “I can get it done in like five minutes.” Peter all but whined but dropped down in the chair anyway. It took 22 seconds for the woman to walk away before the webslinger was searching around the kitchen for anything special. “Really? Not even a laser pointer?” It was another near whine that Clint was able to hear this time. “Dude, it’s a kitchen. Microwave kinda cancels out harmless red dots.” Peter’s head snapped up, expecting Widow to have already radioed everyone about her plans for him. “Seriously… what were you hoping you’d find?” Cracking opened a bottle of water, Barton noticed the backpack at the table. “And what should you actually be doing?” He tapped on a book loudly and Peter groaned. “I know, Natasha said I should be doing my work but it’s my first time here.” The archer’s brows were knitted together. On the one hand, he hated to go against Nat’s word but on the other he never wasted his time with schooling and he turned out great. “And, what? You wanted the touch and go tour?” The teen’s eyes widened. “Is there one?”

Barton laughed. “Sure, for $20, I’ll show you everyone no one else wants you to know about.” Just as Peter was about to look for money, Clint waved his hand. “I’m kidding. I can barely cover my own ass with Tony. I’m not using one of my cards on you.” As if on command, Stark walked in. “What about asses and me?” The bowman kicked his feet up on the table with a shrug. “Besides being one?” Clint smiled around the mouth of the water. “You know me so well. Now what are you doing with my boy?” Tony sat down and Peter thought to return back to his books. “Clint was helping me with my homework.” It didn’t make sense though he liked having the distraction of Clint. “No…” Tony looked at Peter. “What are YOU doing with my archer?” The claims started as ‘my team or my teammate’. Now they were all Tony’s anything he wanted to call them. “Like he said, I’m helping and he’s learning a lot.” The genius pulled the book closer to him. “If the genius kid needed help I’m a far better resource.”

The plastic bottle was slammed down on the table with enough force for the liquid to come to the top. “I used to make my own arrows and-” Tony flipped through a few pages. “Until I made them better.” A small growl formed in Clint’s throat. “And accuracy is all about angles and-” Again he was quieted by the unmistakable voice. “It’s talent mixed with luck.” The archer’s anger couldn’t stop him from smiling at Stark’s way with compliments. “I know what I’m talking about… Spandex… the answer to 15 is 32 degrees.” Peter wished he could cut him off like Tony could to stop him from completing the sentence before Tony laughed and held up the English workbook. “Missed that target, huh? Considering he’s doing English.” Clint glared at the high schooler. “That’s how good I am. I knew it without even working on it.”

The genius held his hand out. “Get all your work out. Let’s see if any of the answers are 32 degrees.” His adoration of the billionaire made it impossible for the kid not to follow the pointless demand and he got out his agenda, books, and paper. “Okay, I need to-” He couldn’t finish before they each took a book and paper. “Guys…” He was getting ignored as the two heroes tried to quickly outdo each other in all the subjects in front of them. “Maybe I should do some of that work too?” Tony glanced up to silence him and Clint looked confused at the wording of a question. “That doesn’t make sense.” The small compliant was took as a victory. “Need some help there, Birdboy?” A gruff sound was the response while the book was blocked from Tony’s view. “I can get it.” Tony smirked and busied himself with science until they’d be able to trade.

Both had pens scribbling and figures sketched by the time Natasha returned. “What’s going on?” She asked to anyone who felt like answering. Peter looked up to her with a huff. What would have took him minutes to do and what should have took the older men even less was going on a twenty minute project because of the time took fighting over answers and books. “They’re helping me?”


End file.
